ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:How-To Guide: Black Mage
Sorry, I forgot to actually make a "Talk:HTG:BLM" page. --Stammer 20:13, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Here's another one! Staves? For BLM? From 1-75? You're kidding, right? The extra INT from wands, as recommended by everyone else? -- 20:21, 19 January 2008 (UTC) And no I'm not kidding. From 1-29, clubs are the better choice because of the INT. From 30-50, it's debatable because of the large HP and MP boost from staves, as well as even further boosts and stat-boosts from grips. Come Lv.51, all Black Mages should use Wands. What's INT+5 and MND+5 versus INT+5, Elemental Magic Skill +10, and Magic Attack Bonus +15? --Stammer 20:13, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Should I add a BLM burn in Dynamis with a few refeshers/healers and pullers = area clear in about 2 hours? 20+ Lv75 BLM's it would be the best Dynamis run you will ever have! If you don't belive me think about 15 BLM's casting Thundaga III on 20+ mobs at once about 800+ on each mob times that by 15 = about 12k each mob and everyone of them will be dust! User:Yamiomi Jan. 23, 2010 Hey, as long as it's not false information I'm happy to have it on the guide! And that does sound like a very legitimate strategy, so by all means! ^^ --Stammer 09:03, January 24, 2010 (UTC) lots of good stuff here Staves, yes staves are critical to many damage dealing and accuracy issues. Everyone has read or will read the various discussions, including the one on MAB comparison of elemental staves and other high value staves. The magic accuracy of 20%, 30% for HQ is also a plus from enfeebles and guaranteeing peak damage on nukes. Now there is a super rare occasion that you want one of those, and its generally applies to soloing styles. In these super rare cases, you are (watch so you don't faint) physically engaging a mob. Since you still may want to rotate elements of attack, and building TP for spirit taker is a pain with the relatively low accuracy, you don't want to drop it by changing. Then you want to use your general case staff, such as Kirin's Pole, to operate. No, it won't be often, maybe campaign battle, (i enjoy doing this in campaign battle myself), so if you don''t concern yourself with it, your dark/ Pluto's staff will be just fine. Now on the Scholar support job mention, there are 2/3 things I think should be considered. Item one is you will have your highest int you are gonna get as a base. Next, with Dark Arts, your enfeeble will be good enough to really matter. That was mentioned, but the thing not mentioned is black mage has lots of choices for enfeeble gear other jobs don't get. which puts you a real close second to red mage enfeeble suddenly. I get my spider torque, I'll have 289, and i still have more to get. Lastly, all dd jobs rank use of war high for what it does to stats and damage as a support job. after 10-20 dynamis runs going blm/sch, i can guarantee you it does the same. put me right up there with better geared black mages 9/10, and with practice is just as survivable as regular, plus reraise (for those groups that never have enough white mages around). No you don't have stoneskin, but you are immune to sleep with properly used sublimation. half cost high mp nukes and fast recast on aspir and drain can make you extra efficient. I guess overall my point would be everything is situational.